Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior component attached to a structural member of a vehicle.
Related Art
Heretofore, an overhead console has been provided as a vehicle interior component on the ceiling side of a vehicle compartment of a vehicle. The overhead console is attached to a ceiling structural member of the automobile, and generally has an operation unit for electric component operation. An overhead console described in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2008-1318 includes a base member, and units that are attached to the base member, such as an illumination unit, an operation unit for switching the illumination unit on and off, and a storage unit for small articles. The base member is attached to a member on the side of the ceiling.
According to the conventional art, in the vehicle interior component, a panel member which is pressed to a lining member may come away, and the lining member may be detached. For example, in the overhead console described in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2008-1318, the base member attached to the ceiling structural member and the panel member inside the vehicle compartment may be configured to be set together. A lock portion formed in the base member may be inserted into and locked to an insertion hole of the panel member to set the panel member to the base member. However, in this structure, the outer peripheral edge of the panel member receives a load as reaction force from the ceiling lining member, and the panel member may be deformed and partly come away from the base member. As a result, the ceiling lining member may not be held by the panel member, and the ceiling lining member may be detached and, for example, may hang down.